


Red Rose

by erinkoller



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Advisor Changkyun, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Earth, Elements, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Guardian Jooheon, I dont know how to tag, Kihyun is not taking any shit from anyone, Kingdoms, M/M, Mpreg, Prince Hyungwon, Prince Kihyun, Prince Shownu, Prince Wonho, Tags May Change, They all love kihyun, Water, Wind - Freeform, but all of them are nice, i dont know, i may or may not add smut later on, later on, prince minhyuk, reader can choose who kihyun ends up with, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinkoller/pseuds/erinkoller
Summary: As the prince of Sfera and the man who possess all the four elements, Kihyun must choose a wife/husband amongst the other four kingdoms' sons/daughters. However, in this generation, all children were male...Kihyun despises all the other princes.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1  
The Introduction

  
Sfera consist of five kingdoms-- four representing the four elements (water, fire, wind and earth). Living in each kingdoms means the person possess one of the four elements. However, the fifth kingdom, Ion is where the hearth or keeper of the four elements is living. Only one person is the hearth and that is the boy with dark grey hair.  
On all the celebrations that Kihyun had attended, granted, this was only his second party he’s ever allowed to attend, first being his debut to the world; Sfera, which was his first birthday. This, however, was definitely excruciating. It was his Introduction. Introductions were a customary gathering that when the Prince of Sfera has reached 18, he or she is now eligible for marriage and can now be introduced to his or her future wife or husband. So yes, it is his 18th birthday.

  
There he was sitting, his father on his right side and his mother on his left, the king and queen of Ion and the whole Sfera. He knew he should be attentive but he knew his freedom (if there was any to begin with) will vanish as soon as the four princes, from each kingdom, walk through the gates of Ion.

  
Throughout this day, kihyun had been greatly suffering. First, he had walked through water, fire, wind, and earth from a place called Nemea, a nulled area in Ion, to keep his purity. Second, he had to wear traditional clothing of Ion which was an uncomfortable and itchy robe made from wool. Third, he was going to meet the princes whom one of them will be his future husband. He doesn’t like that at all. But in all his protests (mostly in his head), this is his duty. It’s his responsibility as the only heir to protect Sfera from inside and outside dangers and besides he’s not the type of person to let his parents or the whole nation down. So he had to endure this throughout his whole life. He wondered if all heirs of Ion thought about this. He never really asked his mother.

  
He took a deep breath and examines the throne room. People were talking and laughing, he smiles absentmindedly. He admired the room’s décor, it was beautiful. The throne room was massive, walls covered in gold and carved roses (a distinct emblem of Ion), the floor covered in real red roses, and the ceiling had a magnificent view of the moon.

  
_“At least the moon is far away from troubles”_ Kihyun thought. His train of thoughts is interrupted by a loud sound coming from the trumpets. He felt nervous all of a sudden.

  
“My son, I came from the Nar Kingdom. Not that I say, he is better than the others. But it would please my heart.” Kihyun’s father spoke. Kihyun’s eyes looked at him not knowing what to say.

  
The Nar Kingdom has a reputation of being sneaky, conniving and cunning. In the ancient times, they attacked all the kingdoms, it was one of the reasons why their ancestors even thought of this law.

  
“Nar is a great place to be trained for princes, besides, fire is an element that everyone needs.” He added.

  
“Now, dear. Let Kihyun see the prince for himself” his mother, ever so kindly, spoke. Sometimes he wondered what his mother saw in his father. Sure, some would say, his father was stunning but he was also very “Nar-sist.”

  
The first prince comes through the door confidently. He was wearing a white-silk fabric that fits his body. He’s lean and tall. He has curly blonde hair with a gold head piece covering his forehead. His eyes looking directly at Kihyun even from afar.  
Once he reached the throne, he bows – one hand on top of his chest and the other on his sides then he looks up and beams at Kihyun. Now he knows why he’s the prince of Nar, he’s literally the blazing sun.

  
“Beloved King and Queen of Sfera, I have travelled far from the Nar to meet your son, the Hearth and Keeper of Ion and Sfera.“ He spoke loud enough for the whole throne room to hear. His voice was lovely but Kihyun had no intention on being swayed by this smooth talker, he was from Nar afterall.

  
“I have trained my entire life to be a prince and to be the husband of this beauty” he locks eyes with Kihyun. “My name is Minhyuk, prince of Nar, the fire kingdom”

  
Kihyun is mesmerized by this man’s face. His uneven blinks and the beautiful features that this man has. But Kihyun can already tell that this man is arrogant.

  
“A gift for you, my sweet” The prince of Nar handed a box. Kihyun’s armed guardian, Jooheon was the one to accept the package. Although, the throne room is nullified from all elements (except Kihyun), you can never really be too careful.

  
“Thank you” Kihyun spoke for the first time since the Introduction has started. Kihyun reaches out his hand to the prince, as a sign of gratitude.

  
The prince beams at him but Kihyun rolled his eyes and that earned a laugh from the fire prince. He then walks forward, took Kihyun’s hand and kissed it gently.

  
“I expect to have more fun with you, Ki-hyun” he spoke, not more than a whisper, but Kihyun can hear him clearly, as he lets go of his hand.

  
Minhyuk bows again to the King and Queen and then to Kihyun.

  
He suddenly winked at Kihyun, and walked away.


	2. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guard·i·an  
> /ˈɡärdēən/  
> noun  
> a defender, protector, or keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 2

The Guardian

“I don’t trust him” Jooheon, his guardian, who’s behind Kihyun and watched Minhyuk like a hawk, said. Jooheon is his one and only trusted guardian. He has dimples on both his cheeks, blonde hair, and beautiful one-lidded eyes. He can be as sweet as a honey but can also be as deadly as the water currents.

“I don’t trust any of them” Kihyun who’s still looking straight ahead, said to Jooheon, loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for his parents. “They only want the throne”

To avoid conflict and keep peace amongst all Kingdoms of Sfera; Nar, Vesi, Lurra, Amihan and Ion, as well as, protect Sfera from creatures outside the Mur or Wall surrounding all kingdoms. Their ancestors thought that the only solution was unity or marriage. They weren’t wrong. It has been 300 years since the last Sfera War and no threats from the outside has ever risen.

Jooheon understood Kihyun’s distress. These so-called princes only want two things; to rule over Sfera and impregnate the hearth. If it was up to Jooheon, he and Kihyun would run away and never look back but he wasn’t a prince and it wasn’t in his power to do so. He and Kihyun had been friends since they were little so there’s a want and a need to always protect Kihyun.

Jooheon’s mother was a princess of Vesi but since she wasn’t chosen to be the wife of Kihyun’s mother, she married a commoner. However, the law applies that all children of previous princes and princesses whom weren’t chosen by the hearth must dedicated their lives to protecting Ion and Sfera. These children can be healers of Ion, guards of the Mur, guardians and advisors, servants and more. It was their ancestors’ way of preventing a revolution amongst the unchosen ones.

“Son, why don’t you talk to the Prince of Nar. Get to know him a bit, the other princes haven’t arrived yet” The king suggested. Kihyun looked to his father and contemplated if he should go and talk to Minhyuk, Prince of Nar. He honestly doesn’t want to.

“My dear, it would be rude and insensitive to the other princes if Kihyun does that” his mother spoke. “That will anger the oracle” she added. The king nodded at that and watches the people instead.

The oracle, Kihyun vaguely remembers, visited him once in his dream but he hasn’t seen him in person. And he was sure that the oracle wasn’t at his Introduction. However, his mother told him before that the oracle sees and hears everything. He believes his mother, no doubt, because she saw the oracle when she went to her journey.

“My dear Jooheon” kihyun’s mother calling the guardian.

“Yes, my queen”

“I’m hungry” Kihyun’s eyes roll at that. His mother doesn’t act like a queen sometimes. Jooheon, on the other hand, knows the code for I-want-to-know-more-about-the-prince-of-Nar-so-go-talk-to-him-at-the-buffet-table. Jooheon and the queen always see eye to eye when it comes to these things.

“Right away, my queen” he said before bowing to the King, the Queen and the Prince.

As Kihyun watch Jooheon walk away, he remembers the time when they first met. He remembers all the time they were in his quarters playing. He met Jooheon when he was five and Jooheon being one year younger than him. Their mothers introduced them to one another and even though his mother didn’t choose Jooheon’s mother to be his wife, the both were still the closest of friends. It was the first time Kihyun met someone close to his age so he was awkward and shy. But Jooheon was so sweet and kind that Jooheon kept hugging him even at first sight.

_“stop hugging me” Kihyun said. He was trapped around the other’s arms._ “ _mommy, help” he calls out to his mother. His mother just laughed and said “have fun, kihyunnie”_

_His mother left him with a total stranger and he didn’t know what to do. He used his air abilities to push Jooheon a little bit but it came with a force and the poor boy was thrown off upward and fell down on a nearby tree. Jooheon’s shirt was caught in a branch and couldn’t get down. He was crying._

_Kihyun didn’t know what to do, he hasn’t practice his abilities, he was still a child and it wasn’t his intention to hurt him. His mother would scold him when she finds this out. So he can ask the guards to help him._

_He thought of his options, he can’t really use fire in this situation and his water ability isn’t that good. He crosses out his air ability, of course. So earth ability is left. He can try to bring the tree down. He hopes for this._

_“tay still, heony” Kihyun shouted as he run towards the tree. “I’m gonna bring the tree down, don’t worry” Jooheon stopped crying at Kihyun’s words._

_Kihyun closed his eyes, he touched the tree by his two hands, and concentrated on his Chakra. He felt the tree moving but he kept his eyes closed. And after a while, felt two arms hugging him._

_“theeeenhhhkkk yoooouu” Jooheon said while hugging him and crying._

_“top cryin” Kihyun said but he didn’t push Jooheon away nor did he tried to. He only hugged him back. “am thoorry, heony”_

_“tis okay, Kihyunnie” Kihyun then releases his embrace and looked at Jooheon who was fighting back his tears. He wipes Jooheons tears and said._

_“I--- you-“ Kihyun was stuttering_

_“freeends?” Jooheon answered._

_“Yes. That” Jooheon smiled happily and Kihyun return the same smile. And from then on, they were best friends._

_When Kihyun was 8, he told his parents that he only wanted Jooheon to be his guardian and no one else. Kihyun was a stubborn kid, maybe he learned that from his father, it’s either Jooheon has be his only guardian or no one at all. His mother, with the oracle on her side, agreed to his terms, much to his father’s and the council’s disapproval._

_“You’re spoiling him” he heard his father say. He was walking to the castle’s library when he heard his parents talking._

_“I like Jooheon and he, at 7 years old, has more water ability than any other adult” the queen explained. “I think being a guardian suits Jooheon”_

_“I like Jooheon too, but there should be three guardians”_

_“there are enough guardians in Ion, they should guard the Mur” Kihyun’s mother argued. It’s hard to have three guardians, watching your every move and always talking to the council without your knowledge. Kihyun’s mother knew all too well about the system that these guardians have. They’re puppets of the council. She thanked the Lords, that Kihyun had a best friend. When she was 8 and had to choose her guardians, she didn’t get that lucky._

_Later on, Jooheon found Kihyun in the library. Kihyun was reading on the floor so he sits beside him._

_“Why are you reading books of the guardians?” he asked._

_“I was only getting references for you to read”_

_“Ah-“ He nods then an instant his eyes were wide, shocked even “Reference for me? No, Kihyunnie, I don’t like reading”_

_“You have to” Kihyun said with pleading eyes. “I just don’t want people to think-“_

_“okay, kihyunnie” he stopped Kihyun’s sentence. “I will read them”_

_He swore he will always be at Kihyun’s side. When it comes to his best friend, he will always say yes to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I wanted to give the readers a glimpse of the system of Sfera and also a backstory of Jooheon and Kihyun's friendship.
> 
> Hope you liked it.  
> Thank you so much.  
> Message me on twitter @monstaxelle  
> or comment below.  
> LOVE YOU


	3. The Prince of Nar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire in Maltese is Nar
> 
> A quick glimpse of Minhyuk's personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 3

The Prince of Nar

Jooheon walks towards the arrogant prince of Nar. As per requested by the queen in her subtle but not-so subtle code, she, well, they want to know more about the prince regardless of all the rumors they heard about him. Jooheon wasn’t the type to judge a person at first sight but he always had some type of gut feeling when it comes to people who shouldn’t be trusted and he instantly felt it with Minhyuk.

The Prince of Nar look around the buffet table. He wanted the circle bread with cheese, meat and pineapple toppings on top of it; they called it Pizza in Nar, however, he didn’t see that on the table.

“Honestly, what do people eat here in Ion” he rhetorically asked his advisor. “Cardboard?” he held up a bread that was harder than a rock. “No wonder, hamster looks so thin compared to before”

“you’ve seen him before, my prince?” the advisor questioned

“Yes, you know, at his debut. I was 6 at that time, he wasn’t anything special before” he scanned the buffet table again.

“But he was only one year old at that time, my prince” his advisor replied

“You’re right, but he had fuller cheeks and-“ Minhyuk was cut off by Jooheon’s greeting.

“Prince Minhyuk” Jooheon bows.

“Guardian Jooheon, am I right?” MInhyuk smiles at him when he looks up. “I heard so much about you”

“How so?”

“You were appointed as a guardian at a very young age” Minhyuk said while picking up a champagne glass. “Besides, you’re the only guardian of the Hearth, it’s not uncommon to talk about your relationship with Prince Kihyun” he sips his champagne with eyes that suggested something else. But Jooheon is above all those speculations and he knew what Minhyuk was suggesting or outright doing.

“It’s a shame though, you are not a prince” Minhyuk added.

If it weren’t for those guardian books he read about patience and controlling one’s anger over the years (with the help of Kihyun, of course), he would’ve drawn his iced sword and cut Minhyuk’s head off for being so rude and arrogant. But the guardian just smiled and took a champagne glass.

“Are guardians allowed to drink?” Minhyuk teased.

“On occasions, yes we are”

“Ah and this is a S-P-E-C-I-A-L occasion indeed”

“How are your brothers?” Jooheon suddenly asked. “Are they disheartened that you took their only chance of being king?”

Minhyuk flashed a grin. He likes the challenge that this guardian was bluntly asking. No one can even dare to ask him that.

In the Nar Kingdom, it’s not necessarily mean that if you’re the oldest royal then you’ll immediately get the position of being introduced to the hearth. There were a series of tests they had to go through and his brothers weren’t smart or brave enough to handle all of it. But there were rumors about Minhyuk’s victory and how the tests were handled to his favor.

“Of course they are. But they’re very stupid you know” Minhyuk said “I, on the other hand, -“

“as cunning and a trickster as everyone says you to be?” Minhyuk's widened at his snarky remarks, but then let out a laugh. He likes this kid. He was brave enough to talk to him like that. He likes straightforward people, he himself is one.

“that may be true” Minhyuk smiles and nods. “However, I’m true to my nature. I don’t try to hide who I am. I don’t pretend to be someone I’m not and most importantly” he leaned in closer to Jooheon, his blazing eyes staring. “I don’t say I don’t have feelings for someone when I do” he smirked. Jooheon was ready to argue with his statement when the trumpets started to make a sound that announces another prince has arrived.

Jooheon steps back and bows to Minhyuk, he gets a plate and put a bread on top of it. Once he was a few steps away from him, the prince called out to him once more.

“Guardian Jooheon-“ Jooheon turns around

“Let’s duel sometimes, I want to see what you can do with your abilities.” then he took another sip of his champagne and smiled.

_“He really is trouble” Jooheon thought_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> let me know if some parts confuse you or idk  
> i'd love to hear from you.
> 
> comment below or message me on twitter @monstaxelle  
> <3


	4. The Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Vesi, Hyunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Chapter 4

The Waves

Kihyun watches Jooheon approach his mother. He saw his guardian gave her a plate of bread and then whisper to her ear. Kihyun always envy the bond they shared because he knew they had secrets that they’ll never tell him.

He then heard drumbeats coming from the doors. It was a signal that the Prince of Vesi has arrived.

“I’m so excited to meet the Prince of Vesi” Kihyun’s mother. “Jooheon, dear, your mother was from Vesi. They’re very nice and accommodating people”

“I heard they’re robots” Kihyun’s father’s snarky comments.

“Oh dear, don’t be so rude” his mother replies.

Kihyun’s train of thought goes somewhere else while his parents argue about what Vesi people are like. What he only knew about Vesi was what he read in books. He couldn’t leave Ion because they told him it was apparently too dangerous for him, which he couldn’t understand since he holds the four elements. But he had to obey the rules, it’s one of the most annoying characteristics he has.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doors opening. There he saw, not very clearly, was a tall and well-built man. He was walking towards Kihyun, poised and manly. Kihyun feels nervous again.

Once the man was a bit closer to where Kihyun can see his face clearly, he was captivated by the man’s presence and effortless beauty. He was tan with a dark brown hair but his roots were a bit lighter colored brown. His lips were plump and his eyes were hooded. He didn’t wear anything on his hair, let alone styled it. He was definitely a bit different from the Prince of Nar. Perhaps that’s why, fire and water never got along.

“Your majesties” The man bows with his right hand on top of his left chest. “I am Hyunwoo, Prince of Vesi”

This man’s voice was soothing like the waves of the ocean. But Kihyun refuses to drown in his voice. He turns to Jooheon when the Prince of Vesi hands him his gift.

“Thank you” he replies without an ounce of emotion. He already pre-judge all of these princes, he doesn’t want to give them hope that he will like one of them.

The Prince of Vesi shyly smiles and bows again. He didn’t reach for Kihyun’s hand to kiss like what Minhyuk did. They were surely different.

“I’m looking forward to our time together, Prince Kihyun” he says before turning around and walking away.

The pictures from his book about the Vesi people didn’t do justice to the man he saw walking towards Minhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I WAS OUT OF TOWN. HUHU
> 
> Anyway, i know this is a short chapter. Well... all introductions of the characters are. (maybe)  
> Thank you for the nice comments <3
> 
> MUCH LOVE
> 
> DM me on twitter or comment here if you have questions @monstaxelle  
> <3


	5. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship between fire and water is doomed from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

 Chapter 5

Fire and water

The prince of Vesi walks towards the prince of Nar to greet him. Even if they’re supposed to be competing with each other, it’s still impolite to not acknowledge the presence of the other prince.

“Prince Minhyuk of Nar” he bows; the other prince bows back. “It’s always a good thing to see a familiar face under such circumstances”

The prince of Nar smiles. He knew the prince of Vesi from long ago. Unlike the prince of Ion, the princes of the other kingdoms have the freedom to go and do whatever they want. But it was shocking when people found out that the two had become close friends. He recalls the time when they first met. It was Kihyun’s debut, Minhyuk was six and Hyunwoo was eight.

_“He doesn’t look like a keeper, mommy,” Minhyuk said while he peeks at the glass crib. “he looks a bit weird too” His mother scolded Minhyuk for being rude and then continued talking to the other guests._

_“Why is he special?” Minhyuk heard another voice coming from the other side of the glass crib. He peeks and saw an older kid with chubby cheeks and hooded eyes. Their eyes met and Minhyuk stuck his tongue out teasing the older._

_The older kid ignored him and continued staring at the baby in front of him. Minhyuk keeps his tongue sticking out as he tries to get attention from the other kid.  He placed two hands on top of his head and taunts the older kid._

_The kid had enough and began walking towards Minhyuk. Minhyuk was smiling._

_“What do you want?” The older kid says_

_“Do you want to play?”_

_“No”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Why would I?”_

_“Cmon, let’s play”_

_“Where are you from?”_

_“Nar and you?”_

_“Vesi, how can we play if that’s our skills”_

_“well I’m bored, aren’t you?” the older kid thought about it. “Silence means yes, let’s go” Minhyuk dragged the older far outside where the nullification spell won’t reach them._

_“My name is Minhyuk, by the way.”_

_“Minhyuk as in the royal Minhyuk,” the older asks._

_“Yes”_

_“I’m Hyunwoo” He stopped walking. “We can’t play Minhyuk”_

_“Who says?” Minhyuk huffed._

_“I’m a royal, and you’re a royal too”_

_“So?”_

_“So it means we’re born enemies,” Hyunwoo said like it was obvious_

_“Enemy is a strong word" he said “and besides what if I won’t be chosen to be the prince, I have brothers, you know”_

_“ You have?”_

_“yeah, and they want it more than I do”_

_Hyunwoo thought about it and finally agreed to play with him._

_“YES!” Minhyuk excitedly said. “I think just beyond this border, the spell is broken”_

_“How do you know about this?”_

_“I”ll tell you how when you beat me” Minhyuk challenges him “C’mon, we don’t have all day”_

_“Are you good with your skills?”_

_“I’m not”_

_That’s when Hyunwoo found out that Minhyuk bluffed about his skills. However, he still couldn’t defeat Hyunwoo and told him how he found out about the places in Ion without the nullification spell. That was the first time they met and the first time that both of them had a friend. They hung out a couple of times but they stopped seeing each other when Minhyuk was appointed the Prince of Nar._

“Prince Hyunwoo, have your eyes gotten bigger” He teases. This was the first time they’ve spoken to one another after a long time.

“I hope that your skills are now much better than the last time I saw you” he ignores Minhyuk’s teasing

“Don’t be so formal, Hyunwoo”

“You haven’t changed a bit,” He says “I haven’t really congratulated you for being the Prince of Nar. “he pauses and says “I knew you would be” he whispers but it was loud enough for Minhyuk to hear.

Minhyuk smiled brightly at Hyunwoo. He knew their friendship was doomed from the very beginning. He knew he would be prince even at the age six. But he still befriended Hyunwoo because he didn’t like rules especially rules which has no sense at all.

“Why did we stopped talking, Hyunwoo?” He knew this isn’t the perfect time to ask this. But he was curious and he wanted a straightforward answer.

“I can never break rules, Prince Minhyuk” Hyunwoo said. “and I don’t want to”

"Those rules are unfair and you know it,” Minhyuk said a little louder now. He didn’t care if people heard him. Hell, he didn’t care if the queen, the king, and the prince hear him. He wanted them to know. “If it weren’t for those rules, all of us—even Ki---“

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of gongs, making the people aware that another prince has arrived.  Hyunwoo and Minhyuk both stared at each other. Hyunwoo knew what he was about to say but he was a bit relieved that Minhyuk didn’t get to finish his sentence. If people were to hear, they might get into trouble.

Minhyuk composed himself and smiled. “Prince Hyunwoo” he bowed and then walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.  
> Again, thank you for reading it.
> 
> Please be patient with me, I know there's not much action now,but i promise soon.  
> comment here or dm me on twitter @monstaxelle
> 
> much love!


	6. The River Monster part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback which is divided into two parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine <3

Chapter 6

The River Monster (part one)

_Kihyun was 15 when he first saw the Blue River of Yui. With the help of his guardian, he and Jooheon sneaked past the guards._

_“I don’t like this, Ki” Jooheon said almost whining. They were both crawling through a long tunnel that leads to the outside of Ion. Kihyun found out about the underground tunnel when he was reading the history of the castle. The tunnel was built and used during the last Sfera War._

_“If you’re too scared, you should go back,” Kihyun said looking back. He was using his right palm to produce fire so that they have light and his other arm supporting his weight._

_“You told me that this tunnel was more than 200 years old” he ignores Kihyun’s suggestion. “What if there are ghosts?”_

_Kihyun turned and put his hand below so the flame would hit his face and create a dark overcast. “Boo!” Jooheon was startled and was about to cry while Kihyun was laughing so hard._

_“Stop it!” Jooheon said._

_“I’m sorry,” Kihyun said in between his laughs. “that was just too easy, anyway let’s go. I think we’re near, I can hear and feel the river”_

_“Me too” Jooheon acknowledges it._

_Kihyun read about the Blue River of Yui from his books. The river was just outside of Ion and it had crystal clear water that flows from the Mother falls in The Kingdom of Vesi. He read that it was extremely beautiful under the moonlight. But what he was extremely curious was the river monster, Imea, that guards the river._

_The river monster can only be seen when the full moon is out. It said that if you get a glimpse of the beautiful and piercing blue and silver eyes of the monster, you can get one wish. Kihyun didn’t really believe in those rumors but he did want to see the monster._

_Kihyun and Jooheon finally saw the end of the long tunnel. “where’s the river?” Jooheon asked Kihyun. There was a bit of information that Kihyun didn’t mention to Jooheon and it was the walk through the forest at night._

_“Uhm, well… we have to walk” Kihyun admitted._

_“You didn’t say that we have to go into” Jooheon pointed out the dark forest. “that”_

_Kihyun bites his lips and said “Don’t worry, I’m here. I can talk to the trees and still lit a fire so it won’t be scary at all”_

_“Can you just whisked the forest away” With that Kihyun laughed and continued moving forward and into the forest, leaving Jooheon a few steps behind. “I’m not joking, Ki!”_

_“Hurry up!”_

_“Okay, Okay!” Jooheon hurriedly walks to Kihyun and grabbed his arms._

_“I think I’m more of a guardian to you, heony” Kihyun said smilingly and looking at Jooheon who was still grabbing his arms while they were walking together._

_“I don’t want to hear it, Ki- what was that?” Jooheon asked searching for the noise that came._

_“This forest is safe” Kihyun reassures him. “I can feel it with the surroundings”_

_“okay” Jooheon shyly replied_

_“What will you wish for?” After a few moments of silence, Jooheon suddenly asked._

_“Wish?”_

_“You know, when you’ll see the eyes of the monster”_

_“I don’t believe in that” Kihyun said. “What about you?”_

_“I believe in it”_

_“and then what would you wish for?”_

_“I’d wish for your happiness, Ki” Jooheon and Kihyun stared at each other when suddenly Kihyun felt something from the trees. “What is it?” Jooheon asks._

_“some people are here” and with that Kihyun heard a man’s voice. He hears a few men calling someone “Wonho”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> I'm so happy that people are liking it so far, even though the chapters are too short and the build-up is too long. Sorry, I intended it to be that way.
> 
> Comment or dm me on twitter @monstaxelle if there are some parts that confuse you or if you just want to talk to me or mention which team you are on!
> 
> At the tags, i mentioned the readers can choose who Kihyun will end up with. I want every character to have a really good foundation and love story with Kihyun. So, I think this story will take so long to write but I'm happy with it. Hahaha!


	7. The Prince of Lurra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction for the Prince of Lurra, Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7

The Prince of Lurra

The sound of the gongs made Kihyun’s heart sink. They announced the Prince of Lurra has arrived. Lurra is the kingdom that holds the skills of the Earth and for “Lurrans” the land is their playground. They are also known for being down-to-earth, caring and sweet. Most of the Lurrans that didn’t get chosen to be king were placed as soldiers in the Mur because of their built and skills.

A man walks through the gates of Ion. He has a strongly built body, even from afar, Kihyun can tell. His posture and structure were different from Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. He walks closer to the throne. His skin pale white and his hair black. He was smiling from ear to ear that Kihyun can barely see his eyes.

He bowed in front of the King and then the Queen. He stops in front of Kihyun, first locking his eyes with him. “Prince Kihyun” he smiled again and bows. “I am Prince Hoseok and I came from the land of Lurra.”

Kihyun can tell that his aura is different from Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Minhyuk has a very outspoken aura, and also a bit of arrogance. Hyunwoo was more reserved and shy but he has a strong presence as well. However, Hoseok was a walking contradiction. Kihyun closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying not to get sucked in with all the games that these men were playing. When he opens his eyes, a smile came.

“I brought a gift from the land of Lurra, hoping this would please you, my prince” Hoseok said returning the smile. Jooheon takes the plant away from Hoseok.

“I created it myself” Hoseok pointing out to the plant. “It’s a new one”

“Ah, that’s why I have never seen such a plant before” Kihyun examines the gift. “What do you call it?”

“My Hearth” Hoseok blushes. As Jooheon snorts out a laugh earning him a glare from the queen and Kihyun.

“Thank you, Prince Hoseok.” Kihyun shyly smiles. “I’ll definitely take care of it without using my skills”

With that, Prince Hoseok bows again and leaves.

“Jooheon, what was that?” Kihyun turned his head to where his guardian was.

“Apologies, my prince” he pleads.

Prince Hoseok walks towards the crowd. He saw Prince Hyunwoo and waves at him, the other prince waved back. When he was about to walk towards the prince, a hand grabbed his arm and stops him. It was the prince of Nar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic.  
> Uhm, i'll try to put photos of my peg look after everyone has been introduced. 
> 
> comment or dm me on twitter @monstaxelle if you like :D
> 
> LOVE YOU.


	8. The River Monster part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The River Monster part II  
> Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Chapter 8

The River Monster part two

_“Wonho, stop making flowers bloom every time you walk” Kihyun hears someone say. He couldn’t really see their faces. But they talk so loud, it’s not impossible to eavesdrop on their conversation. They hid behind a big old tree, they both squatted so they wouldn’t be seen. “I swear to all the gods; stop it or I’ll burn this forest down”_

_“Don’t talk to me like that, I’m older than you”_

_“You’re only a few months older, don’t get your vines twisted”_

_“I think the flowers are nice. Don’t you think?” Kihyun hears another voice. Kihyun placed his hand on the tree to kind of sense the aura of these men. He concluded that they were four men and each had different skills. Why would four men from different kingdoms get together in a place like this? Kihyun was sure they were up to something. They were closing into where Jooheon and Kihyun were but their faces were covered up to their mouths._

_“You only say that because you don’t want Wonho to get sad”_

_“Guys, I’m tired and sleepy. I want to go back to bed.”_

_“Dude, we’re near. And besides don’t you want the see the River Monster?”_

_“Honestly, no. You guys dragged me here and Mr. Burn-your-pants really burned my pants!”_

_“But we splashed some water on you.”_

_“It wasn’t even you”_

_“duh, I don’t have two powers, airhead”_

_“That’s the lamest insult, ever. Cucumberhead”_

_“Take that back” Kihyun saw “cucumberhead” grabbed the tallest man (out of the four) by the neck and dragged it down. He heard the other two men laughing._

_“ouch, ahhh okay”_

_“You guys, stop it. We don’t have much time” The man lets go of the tall man’s neck and the four of them continued walking north. When they were out of sight, Kihyun and Jooheon decided to stand up._

_“I think it’s dangerous for us to be here, what if they’re hoodlums,” Jooheon said to Kihyun._

_“I don’t think they are, let’s follow them”_

_“What?” Jooheon’s eyes almost popped out. “Why?”_

_“They’re also going to see the River Monster” Kihyun replies. “It’s best if we’re behind them, so they won’t see us. And if in any case that there would be more people, then at least they’ll be the first one to be seen” Jooheon nods at Kihyun’s explanation. It makes sense after all._

_“Sometimes I wonder why I let you drag me everywhere” They began following the four boys. Kihyun, out of his curiosity, didn’t want to be so far away from them. He wanted to learn more about this four boys, or at least, hear their conversation._

_“Shownu, can you just let the river come near us or talk to the monster to just let us see it? I’m tired of walking”_

_“Exercise is good for you, Min”_

_“Shut it, Wonho” Cucumberhead said “Just because you lift mountains and looked like a rock, doesn’t mean I have to.” Kihyun somehow pinpointed their names or rather, nicknames that is. Min or cucumberhead was the one who threatened to burn that whole forest down. Wonho or the flower bloomer, Shownu or the monster whisperer and then there was the tall man or airhead. Kihyun can tell they were all close and seems like they knew each other from a very young age._

_“Hey, airhead. Airhead?” Cucumber head called out to the tall man who was dozing off. “stop sleeping”_

_“Are we there yet?”_

_“We’re near,” Shownu said. “I can feel the river.” Kihyun can too. He can sense the river and the creature living in it._

_“What will we do when we see the monster?” Wonho asked_

_“We’ll make a wish, of course”_

_“That’s what we came here for?” the one called airhead answered. “That’s just a stupid rumor, no one really knows if those wishes can come true”_

_“I believe those rumors,” Wonho said and he earned an “of course you do” and an eye roll from the tall man._

_They followed Shownu through the end of the forest and the four men can see the river glowing from the reflection of the moon. Meanwhile, Kihyun and Jooheon were still hiding behind a tree to fully see the view. The four men were absolutely taken aback by how beautiful the glowing river was. The tall man called airhead was fully awake now._

_“Can you tell the monster to come here?”_

_“I don’t have that kind of power, you know. We have to wait” With that, the one named cucumberhead pouted._

_Kihyun was thinking on how they’ll get past the four men without being noticed. He thought about using his power to speak with the monster. It would take a lot of concentration, that’s for sure, and he’s still trying to master that part of his power. However, if he can get the monster to get close to the four men; they’ll make a wish and leave for sure. He can at least try._

_He sat on the grass with crossed legs. Jooheon noticed what he was about to do so he sat next to him. Kihyun closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on calling the monster through his mind. Jooheon saw the river moved frantically and looked at Kihyun worriedly. He knew Kihyun wasn’t an expert in this aspect of his powers._

_“Shownu, what are you doing? You’ll frighten the monster”_

_“I’m not doing anything”_

_“Then who’s doing it!?”_

_“I don’t know.” He answered. “I think there’s someone here too” he figured. “Wonho, try figuring out who’s doing this”_

_Jooheon heard them. Out of panic, he used his powers and splashed them water from the river. The four men were drenched with water._

_“Shownu, seriously??”_

_“Hey, I didn’t do anything. Why would I splash myself with water!” he said matter-of-factly._

_“Whoever you are! Come out, you coward” the cucumberhead had fires on his arms. Wonho was shaking the ground with his powers, airhead was making air come out of his hand and ready to fight. Shownu in hindsight, saw the river monster._

_“Guys, look!” He points out to the river monster._

_Kihyun was talking to the river monster on his mind. The river monster told him that he was scared with humans and that they were extinct because of the cruelty of men. Kihyun tears started to fall down._

_“It’s so beautiful” the river monster was swimming along the river. It has a beautiful silver scale and it was shaped like a snake. But they still haven’t gotten to see its eyes._

_“I’ve never seen anything like it.” The four men were completely enchanted by the serpent. “How will it opened his eyes, shownu?”_

_The monster told Kihyun that some men, who wanted to see its eyes, came to all tricks and schemes like making the water shallow or burning it once it got close. Kihyun didn’t want this to happen and told the river monster to swim far away from the four men as possible and it did._

_“Oh no! It’s swimming away!” Wonho said._

_“That’s okay. I think just seeing it up close was beautiful” The cucumberhead said to the group._

_“Yeah, you’re right. Min”_

_“What about the attacker!?” They realized that they have been attacked a minute ago._

_“Let’s get whoever he/she was”_

_Jooheon and Kihyun looked at each other. “At the count of 3, you’ll run away first. 1…2…3” He whispers to Jooheon. He closed his eyes and reduced the oxygen from where the four men are. The four men were suffocating. Then he let a huge fog covered their escape and for good measure, he made the ground rocky so they’ll have a hard time catching them._

_After Kihyun and Jooheon were a few feet away, he regains their oxygen need and ran away faster than anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Let me know if you like this chapter. I just love flashbacks.  
> I don't want to give much away but it seems like they were friends even back then.
> 
> Comment here or dm me on twitter @monstaxelle
> 
> Thank you!


	9. The Prince of Amihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final prince has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine. I don't have an editor or beta :(

 

Chapter 9

The Prince of Amihan

“Prince Hoseok, how are you?” Minhyuk said and smiles mouth closed. “Have champagne with me” His advisor hands him the glass and he handed it to the other prince. Prince Hoseok takes it without hesitation.

With an instant, Hyunwoo came to their side. “As this is a celebration, we should all get a glass, shouldn’t we?”

“How about let’s wait for the other prince to come before we toast?”

“I guess you’re right, let’s wait for Prince airhead”

“Min, you haven’t changed a bit” Hoseok smiled at Minhyuk, clearly endeared by his old friend.

“I get that a lot” Minhyuk glanced at Hyunwoo for a second.

The throne room heard flutes playing, signaling that the last prince to be introduced was on his way to the room. The Amihan Kingdom holds the air power and the place is a mysterious land that people are very curious about it. The place is hidden behind huge mountains and is very far from Ion. So it’s no surprise that people are anticipating the Prince of Amihan’s arrival.

The prince of Amihan walks through the gates. He was walking rather slowly and carefully, Kihyun notices. When he was near enough for Kihyun to see his outside features, he saw the man was tall and lean. He also has silver hair, full round eyes, and plump lips. Yes, he was gorgeous, to say the least. The women from Ion eyed him, Kihyun notices.

The prince of Amihan was close enough to where Kihyun and his parents were seated. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

“Prince Hyungwon of Amihan Kingdom, your majesties.” He looks at the queen, and then the king and then to Kihyun and smiles softly. After a few long seconds, he was still staring at Kihyun.

“Do you have a gift for me or something?” Kihyun asks. It wasn’t his intention to sound rude but the tall man’s staring was bugging him more than he likes to admit.

Prince Hyungwon giggled and Kihyun had to fight off a snort.“Yes, I do have. Prince Kihyun” With that, he motioned his advisor who had a pointed nose, beautiful skin and nice eyes, to give Prince Kihyun his gift.

“Thank you, advisor Changkyun” He said. He slightly opens a box when Prince Kihyun stops him.

“Don’t you think I should be the one who should open your gift?” Prince Hyungwon smiles widely at Prince Kihyun’s remarks.

“I believe that your guardian should open it, shouldn’t he not?” Prince Hyungwon teases. “Do I get the pleasure of seeing the Hearth opening my present first, even if I’m the last one to arrive” Kihyun rolled his eyes. This man is really something he thought.

“Tardiness is not something to be proud of, Prince Hyungwon” he bites back. “Guardian Jooheon can take the gift now and I will open it later”

“As you wish, my prince” Prince Hyungwon smiles and gives the box to Guardian Jooheon who took it with a straight face on. Prince Hyungwon then bows and leaves.

“He’s really handsome,” Kihyun’s mother said.

“If handsome, you mean by annoyingly ugly then yes… he’s very handsome, mother” Kihyun replies.

“I’ve never seen you be this rude to anyone, my Kihyunnie.” His mother laughs. Kihyun stared at his mother and yes, she was right. He has manners and he learned it even before he could walk and talk. So why did he say that? Maybe he was just tired. Yeah, he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Again, thank you for reading this fic! <3
> 
> Comment here or message me on twitter @monstaxelle if you have questions!   
> I LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Character References

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making you smile :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: photos are not mine. It's from the official twitter account of Monsta X

[Yoo Kihyun](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1018738426328203265)

[Lee Jooheon](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1020366307240398849)

[Lee Minhyuk](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1021247751974281217)

[Son Hyunwoo](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1029879878164729856)

[Lee Hoseok](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1023724803994394625)

[Chae Hyungwon](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1005430809904287745)

[Im Changkyun](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/1029114422155927552)

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stan Monsta X


	11. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you be looking at me?  
> Will you be regretting it?  
> The pain of not believing in us  
> It’s the same for me  
> I’ll say one thing to you  
> Can I be here right now?  
> I don’t wanna be a memory //if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Chapter 11

Old Friends, New Enemies

Prince Hyungwon approaches the other princes he knew a long time ago. He didn’t really mind seeing all of them again under these circumstances. He knew that this was their fate.

The kingdom of Amihan was a “democracy” and people can choose who the next royals would be. Amidst the chaos of elections, Hyungwon’s parents were chosen by the people of Amihan. That spark jealousy throughout his uncles and aunts. However, when Prince Hyungwon was 10, he chose his cousin, Changkyun to be his advisor. He can always count on his cousin even when things were a bit messy with their family.

“Prince Hyunwoo” he bows directly at Hyunwoo, “Prince Hoseok” he bows to Hoseok, “Prince Minhyuk” he bows to Minhyuk. Changkyun bows at the same time Hyungwon bows at them.

“It’s been a long time, Prince Hyungwon” Hyunwoo was the first to respond his greeting. “It’s so good to see you”

“It’s good to see you too, I mean everyone” He looks at Hoseok and Minhyuk who was only watching him. “You remember my cousin, Changkyun” he motions for Changkyun to come inside their invisible circle.

“Advisor is more appropriate” Changkyun quickly replies and Hyungwon rolls his eyes at him.

“Of course” It was Hoseok’s who replies.

“Is Prince Hyungwon still the airhead that he is?” Minhyuk jokes which earn a small smile from Hyunwon. He remembers the nickname.

“He will always be one” Changkyun replies and smiles.

“Hey, I’m your prince” Hyungwon wanted to sound stern but they all knew him quite well that he was in for the joke. “Are you still a cucumberhead?”

Minhyuk smiles at the familiar nickname. “I think so” and everyone agrees with his statement.

“How are you?” Hoseok asks everyone. Leave it to him to ask a very simple question but strikes a chord in their heart. They looked at each other and waiting for someone to speak up.

“I’m great and it’s not only a privilege to meet the Hearth but it’s an honor to represent my kingdom” Hyunwoo replies. Minhyuk snorts at that.

“You sound so scripted”

“You don’t agree with Prince Hyunwoo?” Hoseok asks Minhyuk

“I don’t agree with anyone who doesn’t say what they really think”

“And you say what you really think? Huh?” Hyungwon talks back at Minhyuk. “Why didn’t you say no when they chose you to meet with the Hearth?”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Minhyuk said.

“Let’s not start this here” Hoseok tries to stop the argument that was building. “I only wanted to hear what have you been guys doing since-“

“since we stopped becoming friends?”

“since the last time”

“I was training” Hyunwoo replies.

“Me too” Hyungwon and Minhyuk reply as well.  Hoseok nods at that.

“This is a bittersweet feeling, I’m so happy to see all of you again-“ he looks at everyone-even Changkyun. “But our circumstances-“He was already fighting the tears.

“Just win” they all looked at Hyunwoo who was holding Hoseok’s hand so he wouldn’t start crying. “I’m not really into this whole idea of being a king so you guys have to defeat me,” he said honestly.

“Hyunwoo-“ Minhyuk was shocked with his words and he wanted to ask why but then the trumpets, drums, and musical instruments were starting to play which signals that their priority now is to win during their Journey with the Hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been A LONG while since I've uploaded a chapter. IM SO SORRY.
> 
> it will be all explained in the next few chapters.  
> Anyways,
> 
> hope you like this even if its a short one.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> Leave a comment or DM on my twitter @monstaxelle <3
> 
>  
> 
> #REDCARPET


	12. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude  
> (a short chapter before the games begin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

Chapter 12

Interlude

“My beautiful people of Sfera, princes of each kingdom, my council and my oracle” the king of Sfera started to speak. “Welcome to my son, the hearth and prince of Sfera and Ion’s, Introduction”

“We are beyond happy and grateful to share this special moment with you” the queen added. “Prince Kihyun, my dear” she motions Kihyun to stand up and speak. Everyone was staring at him now. Kihyun knew that whatever he was going to say should be proper and would make everyone –especially the council- happy.

He bows to everyone first which everyone returned. They slightly bow a little lower than he since he is their prince and hearth.

“Thank you, mother and father, for creating such a joyous occasion.” He smiles half-heartedly. “To the council, thank you for the teachings that prepared me for my introduction. To my oracle, let my life be a symbol of my devotion to Sfera. To the princes of each kingdom, given that you have travelled for many nights, consider my performance as a welcoming gift”

Rarely did Kihyun perform in front of many people, he only performs to his parents and Jooheon. But his father said that this would please the people of Sfera and he had no right to say no to that.

They brought out a piano for him to play and he started singing. The moonlight shines only at Kihyun and people were in awe of him.

“Wow, he sings beautifully” Prince Hoseok and the other princes were amazed by the hearth’s vocals. They simply nod at Hoseok’s statement. Little did they know, they were falling in love with the Hearth. They wanted to capture his attention just like how he captured theirs.

Jooheon was smiling widely at Kihyun but there was a pang of jealousy. He knew Kihyun was amazing at singing but he didn’t want everyone to know that especially the princes. He looks around and spotted the four princes, he knew what those looks are and he didn’t like it.

In Kihyun’s head though, he didn’t want to mess up his performance since this is the first time ever. He continues to play the piano and finishes the song. Everyone clapped even the council stood up to praise him. He smiles at everyone and said thank you.

After the prince’s performance, Minhyuk starts to walk towards Kihyun. He was completely enamored with the Hearth’s singing voice and he couldn’t just stand there and clap. He wanted to compliment Kihyun and also catch his attention. He realizes he’s not the only one thinking that way, the other princes too. He smirks at them and thought _this should be fun._

Hyunwoo has never thought that Kihyun could sing like that: _For such a small person, his vocals are beyond amazing._ So he wanted to congratulate Kihyun, he didn’t get a chance to after all. He also wanted to talk to Kihyun and maybe get to know him a bit better. Hyunwoo wasn’t an anti-social or anything. He’s just not used to being the first one to talk but for Kihyun he would make an exemption.  

Hoseok was a hundred percent enchanted by the Hearth. From head to toe, he knew he was perfect and then he sang like that. He knew that Kihyun already captured his heart and no one can dare enter it without Kihyun’s permission. He wanted to tell Kihyun that and maybe a few more compliments. He wanted Kihyun to know that he’s there for him and only him.   

Maybe Kihyun’s first impression of Hyungwon wasn’t really great, Hyungwon thought. He wanted to redeem himself and ask Kihyun if they can talk alone. After his heartfelt performance, Hyungwon knew that Kihyun was more than meets the eye. Hyungwon was just simple guy afte rall and maybe Kihyun can teach him what it’s like to be a prince. One thing’s for sure, he wanted to get close to Kihyun but being king isn’t only his reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun sang the acoustic version of Beautiful by Monsta X


	13. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is not a prize to be won.

Chapter 13

Call It What You Want

Kihyun finishes his song beautifully as everyone gave him a standing ovation. He smiles widely at the gracious compliment.

It didn’t take long before the Jooheon came to him with a smile showing off his dimples.

“Always amazing” Jooheon was this close to hugging Kihyun in front of everyone. When the princes came and disrupt his intentions. _Rude_ he thought but nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut.

“Kihyunnie” Minhyuk loudly called out Kihyun as he cringes at the nickname. “Can I call you that? Okay, I’m gonna call you that. I mean after that performance, I’d like to get to know you better. So I think not having titles should be the first off the list right?” Minhyuk can speed talk and Kihyun was getting a whiplash, he just nodded.

“Great, so you can call me Minnie or Love”

“You should call him pain in the arse” Hyungwon retorted “or better yet, don’t call him anything.” He extends a hand out again to Kihyun but Kihyun, this time, refuses. Hyungwon chuckled.

“Your voice is really lovely, Kihyunn-“ Hoseok stopped himself. “Prince Kihyun”

“It’s okay, you can call me whatever you want” Jooheon was surprised at his comment. Usually, Kihyun was too meticulous and too proud to even let someone call him “whatever they want.” But honestly, Kihyun was just too tired and he’s having a headache.

“Great, it settled then. So we can call you Kihyunnie and you can call us whatever you want to” Minhyuk added.

“Wouldn’t that be too inappropriate?” Hyunwoo questioned.

“Live a little” Minhyuk replied. “Besides, aren’t we here to get to know Kihyunnie and-“

“wed me?” Kihyun answered at that. He feels too suffocated by everyone around him. He can hear his own heartbeat and he just wants to sit down or even rest. But he can’t, there’s still so much to do at this arrangement.

“exactly” Minhyuk has no shame. Kihyun thinks.

“But out of love” Hoseok added.

“and respect” Hyungwon wanted to add as well.

“and loyalty” lastly, Hyunwoo.

“A bit funny given our circumstances that those would be the case. I have no love to give, maybe a little respect since I you are all princes, but praise the oracle, I’d be loyal to you. I’m only loyal to what is given to me and that’s the power of the hearth. If marrying one of you would give me a sense of ‘’purpose’’ then I’d be lying if I said that the idea didn’t sicken me. You men are no better than those hoodlums outside the wall, hearing what you want to call me…. For what? For me to be owned? I am not a prize to be won. You can play games all you want, I know what you princes desire...to wed me and to bed me but believe me when I say none of you will capture my heart.” With that, Kihyun left. Jooheon gave a satisfied smile to them and leaves as well, following Kihyun.

The four princes were astounded by his remarks.

“Well, isn’t he a feisty one?” Minhyuk, as always, the one to break the ice.

“There’s really more than meets the eye with him” Hyunwoo added.

“For such a small prince, he’s really something” Hyungwon teases.

“Honestly, I was hurt by his words. No love to give, that’s too harsh” Hoseok mentions and they all nodded.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS MIA.   
> I JUST LEFT MY COUNTRY AND NOW LIVING IN A NEW COUNTRY SO IM STILL ADJUSTING AND ETC SO I HAVE UPDATED FOR A WHILE.  
> ANYWAY HERE'S A NEW ONE FOR YALL HOPE YOU LIKE IT. MESSAGE ME PLEASE HAHAHA  
> ANYWAY STREAM, DOWNLOAD, BUY, VOTE THE NEW MONSTA X ALBUM!!!!! THEIR 2ND FULL ALBUM TAKE 1: ARE YOU THERE. IM SO EXCITED KAfhshdjkf


	14. Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aura can be Monsta X's song or The hearth's skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.
> 
> mistakes are mine... didn't proofread, sorry

Chapter 14  
Aura

 

The Journey is a series of challenges that the Hearth and the 4 princes have to endure in order to test their skills, separate the weak from strong, and also it is the Oracle’s way to analyze their personalities, characteristics and potentials to give his blessing to the Hearth and his future Husband/King. The challenges were constructed by the council. It differs from generation to generation. 

At the latter part of their Journey, the four princes must fight using their skills with one another. The two weakest amongst the four will be dethrone and proclaim as unchosen ones which means they (and their children) will serve Ion and its Royals until they withered and die. 

However, the two “winners” of the fight must present themselves with the Hearth to the oracle. Since the Oracle lives in a very far off place, there would be challenges that only they (the Hearth and two princes) will know, it’s the best kept secret in Sfera.

Kihyun walks away from the princes and stands beside his mother. His mother would release her Aura soon and that would be the beginning of the Journey or his end. He’d be with these egotistic princes for a few months and he has no choice. His heart was beginning to beat hard, it’s now occurring to him that he would marry one of them soon and soon enough, he’d be pregnant. Why can’t he just have a normal life? He wishes he wasn’t the Hearth. This isn’t the life he wanted but this is the only life he’ll get. Honestly, it was unfair. He thinks it’s unfair for the Oracle, his parents, the council and the whole Sfera to dictate his life. He was the Hearth and the most powerful being in Sfera and maybe even the Oracle so why would the Hearth succumb to others’ wishes. It doesn’t seem right. More than he would like to admit to himself, he thinks about doing bad things but he immediately stops himself because he still thinks about the innocent people that will get affected by his actions. He’s not selfish after all.

The guards of Ion open the glass roof and the moon shines at the center. Kihyun’s mother walks to where the light was and stood in. Now she shines like the light, everyone’s mesmerized but Kihyun was a bit anxious because some day (soon) he’ll also have this moment. 

“Avisalas luhelte commandrum”she closes her eyes and begins to speak in ancient Sfera language and no one can understand her—not even the council. But Kihyun, being the Hearth and Heir, studied ancient Sfera language so he knows what his mom was saying and was in awe of her. Her hands were facing each other and slightly bend in front of her chest. She moves her in a circle motion and in between her two hands an Aura was forming. The Aura was the center of the Hearth’s skills, the being of it. She was giving it back to the universe and as such, to Kihyun, her only child. 

It doesn’t necessarily that her skills will be stripped away from her. She can still use the four elements, however, it will be weakened and as time goes by, she’ll only have one element or her true element despite having to train for the four throughout her whole life. The Hearth’s life is truly unfair and selfless.

They can see the Aura forming in between her two hands, the colours were magnificient. The aura has a blue, red, green, white combination, it was a sight to behold. The Queen’s hair started to float in directions and she was glowing, everyone was speechless and enchanted by her. Kihyun swore he heard her say release in ancient Sfera language and the Aura split into two. The other one fly above the kingdom and burst into the sky like a shooting star. The other one was still floating above his mother’s hands. 

Kihyun’s mother opens her eyes and stared at Kihyun. She spoke in ancient Sfera language and Kihyun understood that she wants him to come to her. The light from the moon was also shining above Kihyun like a spotlight and it was only for him and his mother. He begins to walk towards his mother and at that moment everything seemed to stop. It was like it was only him and his mother. He can only see his mother and her aura. She was smiling brightly while he was walking. He didn’t know why tears were falling down but he suddenly had the urge to cry. He is now facing his mother.

“What is going on mother? Why am I crying?” he asks. He looked down at himself and his body was six years old again. 

“Kihyunnie, my dearest son, I love you so very much” His mother kneels in front of him and wipes his tears away. “Remember when you were six years old, I had so many beautiful memories of you at that age. You didn’t have any worries of becoming a Hearth. You were still innocent.”

“Is this why my body is six years old?”

“Yes, I was so fond of you at this age. You were mine and not the Council nor Sfera’s prince. You were my baby” His mother started crying. “If I had a choice, Kihyunnie, I would have-“ she choked a cry.

“Mother please don’t cry” Kihyun started wiping her tears with his cute small hand”

“I would have taken you outside of Sfera, we could have ran away and you could have had a normal life, my sweet boy. You could sing any time and any where you’d like.”

“But mom, it’s dangerous outside of Sfera.”

“It’s more dangerous inside of Sfera, Kihyunnie, please always take care of yourself and never trust anyone but yourself”

“not even papa?” he asked wide eyes

“not even him” she tells him. 

With that, Kihyun’s body returns to normal. “Kihyunnie, the journey in which the Council has planned isn’t as difficult as it seems. Always and I mean always trust your instinct. The journey to the oracle is the difficult one, your future husband would be there for you. With this, trust your heart. Don’t make the mistake I did. I let the oracle, the council and your father tricked me into thinking he was the better choice. Be strong my dear Kihyunnie. When I give you this Aura, I will be weakened. I can not protect you in the ways I want to. The council and your father will never let me get near you ever again-“

“Then I would stop them”

“It is best if you follow the council’s orders first, Kihyunnie. You know that’s the wisest decision for now”

“How would that be the wisest decision?”

“Be on their good side-“

“But-“

“And after the Fight, and on your way to the Journey to the Oracle, then you can dismiss whatever they say”

“Okay, Mother.” He agrees.

“Come find me after”

“What, where will you go?”

“I want to stay with Jooheon’s mother for a while”

“Please don’t abandon me mother” here comes his tears again.

“My Kihyunnie, I will and always be a part of you. You came from me and my aura is now a part of your aura. All Hearth’s are within you now. Use your aura and talk to me whenever, my dearest son.”

“like telepathy?” Kihyun asks and his mother nodded. “But I never learned that, they didn’t teach me in training”

“The council will never teach you because it is a secret amongst the Hearths” she admitted. “All the hearths from the very beginning has learned how to contact each other through this. Remember the book I gave you when you were six years old?”

“The baby book about sword?”

“That book was passed on from generations to generations of Hearths, read the words backwards and concentrate on your aura and you will learn this skill.”

Kihyun was astounded about how a simple baby book that was given to him when he was a child is now one of the most important books he will ever read. 

“I hate this, mother” he admits.

“I know Kihyunnie” tears are also falling from her eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t protect you from our harsh fate. But I believe in you, Kihyunnie. I always have and I always will. You will do extraordinary things that no Hearth has ever did before”

“What do you mean? Mother” he asks.

“You will free us all”

With that, the telepathy ended and Kihyun blinked multiple times and saw everyone again. The light from the moon was now gone. He sees his mother standing in front of him with a smile and when he looks down, he saw his mother’s aura in between his hands. The aura slowly begins to disappear and he can feel his whole body heat up. After a few seconds, the aura disappeared and is now inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.   
> If you're confused or idk just wanted to talk or comment about the fic -- dm me @monstaxelle on twitter.
> 
> What song are you excited to hear in their new album? let me know :D
> 
> VOTE FOR MONSTA X ON ASIA ARTIST AWARDS. SUPPORT THEIR NEW ALBUM, MONBEBES YALL KNOW WHAT TO DO. LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> MWA <3


	15. The Hearth wants what it wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is one clingy prince.

Chapter 15

The Hearth wants what it wants

As a grand “gesture” to the Hearth, the Oracle has decided to grant every Hearth one amendment or request that neither the Oracle nor the council can deny. The request, however, should not diminish the purpose of the Journey nor abolish it.

It was time for Kihyun to make his first and final amendment as the prince of Sfera. Soon enough, he will be wed and named “powerless” King, which was ironic because the Hearth is the strongest being in Sfera. The council and his soon-to-be husband will create all the amendments from then on, making Kihyun more like an object rather than a human.

He remembers complaining to his mom about his fate when he was 12 years old. Even at a young age, he knew his life wasn’t his and he was furious.

_“So I have to make a first and final amendment? How is that fair? Mother!” He couldn’t stop himself from speaking so loud._

_“Kihyunnie, my dear, please lower your voice.” Kihyun and his mother went to the garden of Ion to have a private conversation._

_“The council and the oracle, they-“_

_“Kihyunnie, don’t say another word” she warned him. It was dangerous for him to say anything bad about the council and especially the oracle._

_“This isn’t fair” he sighed. “How did we become so powerless? The hearth powerless…”_

_“I’ve thought about that too, and I’m sure every Hearth thought about that too, my smart little Kihyunnie” she said. “But this isn’t the time for that”_

_He knew he couldn’t complain more so he changed the subject “What did you requested?” Her mother looked at the sky and smiled._

_“I requested for you to have two amendments”_

“My Son, the Hearth, will now make his” the King announces, he glances at his wife and then the council. “two amendments”

Kihyun who was now standing at the center of the room scans the whole room. He sees the four princes smiling at him to which he rolled his eyes. He sees a smiling Jooheon and it warms his heart.

“My first amendment would be” he speaks loud enough for the whole entire room to hear. “for my child to be able to choose his or her guardian.” He looks at his mother and they were both smiling. The council looked at each other and frowns. The Hearth’s amendments are still the one thing they can’t control.

“The second amendment would be” he looks at Jooheon. “my guardian, Jooheon, would be at my side during the journey” Everyone gasps and the council complains that his guardian must stay in Ion and should not be at his side during these times.

“My second amendment is Guardian Jooheon to be at my side during my Journey” he repeats with emphasis on the “at my side.” The council saw fires in Kihyun’s eyes and shut their mouths.

Jooheon was shocked to say the least. His mouth hangs open and he has wide-eyes which rarely happens. He looks at Kihyun and Kihyun looks at him too and smiles with his ever-pleasant smile. Jooheon returns the smile and he knew, Jooheon knew, Kihyun’s side is where he’s supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. I know its short and all. But I wrote on this while working. HAHA sneaky...   
> Anyway comments/suggestions are always welcome. comment here or message me on twitter @monstaxelle
> 
> Dont forget to vote for Monsta X on STARPLE for Artist Asia Awards. Support their new album Take 1: ARE YOU THERE. IM SO EXXCITED
> 
> love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhmmmmmmm  
> Other chapters will explain the whole uhm why they need to be married, etc. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it.
> 
> You can tell me @monstaxelle on twitter.  
> thank you love you!


End file.
